A Full Fruits Basket
by Love Haru Fanclub
Summary: Akito is sure that Tohru's memory will be erased as a death wish when Kyou and Tohru's secret comes out. When Akito dies, the Soumas decide that his death wish would not be granted. With the exception of one Souma who wants her gone... for good.
1. Keeping a Secret

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I'm just borrowing. But I can't promise that I'll give back all the characters evil grin hehe.

---

"It is time. Time for that girl to forget. She can't learn no more about us. It's dangerous. She almost spilt our secret to her friends. No, Tohru Honda will no longer live with you." Akito's cruel words made Shigure's spine shiver. Tohru had been living with him, Yuki and Kyou for about two years. Yes, it was true she almost let out there big family secret to her friends and others that Akito had no knowledge of...yet.

"You know, Yuki and Kyou will try stopping Hatori. I'm pretty sure Hatori couldn't stand up to it either. We've all gotten fairly close to Tohru. I'm afraid they might go against you, Akito. Perhaps you shouldn't." Shigure stood up from his seat on the floor.

"I know, that's why this must be done. They are forgetting that they are part of a cursed family. The Souma family. My death is arriving, and this is what I want before I die. Understood?" Akito's cold voice yet again sent a shiver. Shigure knew that Akito would die soon. He also knew who the mother of the new god would be. Kana had been pregnant for seven months...two months before normal birth. Akito would soon leave them. And this was his death wish.

"I'm home!" A kind hearted voice sung as she entered the house. Tohru slipped off her shoes and looked for a sign of life. Kyou's screaming voice suddenly was heard.

Oh no, Kyou and Yuki are fighting again, she thought. Immediately, she climbed the stairs and followed her ears to the sound. There was no Yuki in the room, instead it was Hatsuharu.

"You dumb cow! You just go black whenever you feel like it, don't you bastard?" The orange haired boy dashed to Haru but Haru casually stepped out of the way.

"Kitty cat, I thought you liked fighting. Can't stand it if you get a small boo-boo?" Hatsuharu smirked. That was enough. Kyou punched the back of Haru's head and the cow right away slammed on the ground. Tohru sighed and was relieved that at least it was a short fight.

Haru opened his eyes gradually. He found himself looking up at the ceiling. Then it hit him. He was on the ground because he lost in a small fight him and Kyou had. He moaned softly as he placed his hand on the back of his head. Hatsuharu started getting up, but once his shoulders left a ground, something made his eyes widen.

Right there in front of him, Kyou was leaning closer to Tohru. Not close enough to hug her, but as close as you can get. His lips made contact with hers. Haru gasped gently, trying carefully so they wouldn't see that he has woken up. Once he saw that the were going to break the kiss...he went back down. He pretended as if he never woke up.

I have to tell Yuki, he thought. Yes, I have to tell Yuki...and maybe everybody else.

---

Author's Note

---

Hello. Haru is the best! Okay, I know this story is short, but this is like a prologue. So, hopefully later chapters would be longer. But there won't be later chapters if you don't review!


	2. Brutal Birth

Haru sat at the table. His hands on the wood, fingers twirling with each other out of nervousness. His mind thought over what he had saw. Kyou and Tohru kissing, it wasn't possible.

He thought of Yuki. It was obvious that Yuki liked Tohru, way more than obvious. It might as well be fifty feet in the air in big buzzing letters: YUKI LOVES TOHRU. Hatsuharu's eyes narrowed. His thoughts went deeper when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Hatsuharu, are you staying for dinner?" Tohru smiled as she questioned him. Haru simply shook his head and declined the invitation.

"Haaaaru! Whatcha doin'?" A high pitched childish voice that came from a small boy squealed when he saw Haru walking down the corridor. The blonde haired hare hopped over to the cow.

"I'm going to see Akito," was Haru's straightforward answer. He started up towards the room that Akito stayed in. Momiji stared after Haru.

"I think Haru is getting stranger and stranger by the day..." He said before skipping off.

"Hatsuharu, I haven't spoken with you in a long time..." Haru could tell that Akito's voice was getting weak by the second. The white haired boy nodded and sat before Akito.

"What have you come here for?" Akito's whisper was now turning into a forced hoarse sound. Hatsuharu gazed at Akito's frail body lying on the ground. His eyes looking more cold than usual. He then heard Hatori's voice from outside the room.

"Yes, I see. Uh-huh, I'll be right there. Yes, I know it's two months too early."

Haru knew it then. Kana was having the child. Akito was dying. It started frightening him that a man was dying right in front of him. Hatori was leaving and probably so was Momiji. There was nobody else to turn to. Haru knelt down by Akito.

"Tell me, what did you want?" Akito glared at the cow with fierce eyes. Haru opened his mouth to say something.

It was painful for Hatori to see his previous love now giving birth to a child that wasn't his. He wished that somebody else would deliver the baby, but no, he was the doctor. Hatori saw the first movement of life, a head.

Before Haru could say a word, Akito grunted. He fell to the ground. Hatsuharu's eyes watched the small framed body curl up. Haru went over to the body cautiously. Akito's midnight hair fell upon his face.

"Ak..ito?" Haru's words stumbled out of his mouth. He pushed some of the locks of hair from Akito's face. Haru gasped and jumped back from what he saw.

The baby was coming. Soon the Soumas new leader would be born.

Haru gawked at Akito's face. For a few short moments he say Yuki there instead of Akito. He couldn't help but think that it was something more then just they look alike. He saw Yuki there for a reason.

"Tell me, Hatsuharu, do you enjoy Tohru Honda being around?" Akito struggled a few moments to get up. He used the strength in his left arm to push his entire body half way up. Haru didn't respond.

"Are you brainwashed along with all the others? They are going to suffer and be sorry they didn't listen to me! They are going to regret they trusted that girl!" Akito snarled. Haru still didn't answer.

"Couldn't we have gone to a proper hospital?" Kana's husband demanded. All the Soumas stared at him with glares, some with smiles, laughing at his stupidity. This was what they always would do, hospitals have too many nurses and doctors and all it took was one bump.

"Yu-Akito.." There it was again, Yuki's face. Haru almost even called Akito by Yuki's name. Haru couldn't imagine that pale skin get any whiter, but it did. Enough so, that you could see blue spider webs of blood beneath his skin.

"C'mon Kana, the baby is almost here."

Akito's hand grasped at Haru's wrist. He glared up at the white haired boy with those cold eyes.

Dead, he's almost dead, Hatsuharu thought. He had never seen somebody die, let alone another Souma.

The child was born. The one called, Akeitaro.

---

Review Thanks

---

Nightfall2525 – I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what it was your saying. Thanks so much for the review though!!

Aura Black Chan – I am updating! -p hehe. Thanks, I usually don't do good with starts.

mikala baza – no..no... you meant GO HARU! hehe, yeah ok, go kyou too... ¬¬

Jill – Thanks for saying it was a good start, like I said, I don't do very good! Kept me going!

Joflower – hehe, it's alright! points to penname I'm a big Haru fan. Thanksu!

---

Author's Note

---

Next chapter is a flashback of Akito's past life. yay! I hope it'll be really cute. Bye! Thanks for the reviews, got this chapter up faster...and maybe the next! OO


End file.
